


MMMMMM Pants.

by kaminikaku



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminikaku/pseuds/kaminikaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo and Shige’s relationship crisis; what do Massu’s pants have to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMMMMM Pants.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for snape-freak for the 2008 je_hols fic exchange, and thus features 6nin News.

It had started out as a good day. Koyama had woken just before his alarm went off, a mere two minutes, so he was able to yawn and stretch and naturally wake up, without resenting any amount of lost sleep. A cool shower, his favourite jeans, a new T-shirt that had a boxing cat emblazoned across it; he left the house feeling relaxed and happy.

Practice for the Winter Diamond Party concert tour was not due to start for another three hours, so he had more than enough time for some errands. Koyama dropped by his local bakery and spent a very happy fifteen minutes looking over the selection of cakes, deciding which ones would be most suitable for the members. He was torn between a melon muffin with chocolate chips and a caramel roll for Yamapi. Yamapi who did not really like sweet things. Which made choosing something in a cake shop difficult. Koyama sighed, and the shop assistant, a girl named Michiko-chan who had known Koyama-kun for many, many years, hid a smile and subtly gestured towards their newest flavour. Rhubarb and apple crumble; tart with a hint of sweetness from the apple. Koyama grinned, and Michiko gladly wrapped this final choice in blue patterned paper, before adding it to his bag. With a quick bow and a promise to come back soon, he hurried back down the road to the train station.

The station was not too crowded, rush hour was winding down, so he was even able to grab a seat on the subway. Another sign that this was going to be a good day, Koyama propped the bag full of cakes between his feet and slouched back in the seat. A chirp from his phone startled him slightly, it was Tegoshi checking whether he had made the train or not. With the use of many flashing emoji and sparkly text, Koyama confirmed he had indeed made the train and together they plotted where to meet up to change trains. All went smoothly, Tegoshi was waiting for him at the end of his platform, and together they ran down to platform six, and arrived just in time to jump on their next train. Luck was not strong enough for them both to find a seat this time, as this train was more crowded, but they found two straps, and settled in for a good gossip until they reached their destination. Yes, everything was going quite well for Koyama that morning.

Just as they got to their station, he even found a way to quietly catch the eye of a young girl using a compact mirror featuring a half naked Tegoshi on the outer case, and draw her attention to the oblivious idol standing beside him. Her dropped jaw, wide eyes and dumbstruck reaction was adorable, and he smiled smugly as they jumped off the train, Tegoshi still talking blithely about his last indoor soccer match.

Together they arrived at the Jimusho some ninety minutes before practice was due to begin. Just enough time to get changed, have some tea, check in with the staff for extra messages or ideas for today’s schedule, counsel some Juniors, encourage other Juniors and generally ease into the day. Yes, Koyama was very pleased with how the day had begun.

Which was why he was more than a little miffed when he opened the door to their dressing room, and found an anxious and wide eyed Massu, sitting at one end of their couch, silently pleading for help. He had no objection to helping Massu; at any other time he would have bounded across the room to his rescue. It was the sleeping and obviously exhausted Nishikido Ryo curled up in Massu’s lap that gave him pause. Ryo asleep in Massu’s lap. Hell, Shige was going to be pissed. This was, by definition, *not good*.

Tegoshi stumbled to a stop behind him, peering curiously over his shoulder. Koyama stifled a yelp as Tegoshi’s fingers bit into his arm, and then flinched as a chin landed on his other shoulder.

“Why are we standing in the doorway?”

Yamapi’s question went unanswered as he looked into their dressing room. Massu’s eyes lit up, sensing rescue was at hand, for if Yamapi was here, surely they could work out how to fix this.

As quietly as possible, the three of them crept into the room, huddling around Massu’s end of the couch. Ryo’s head was pillowed in his lap. Ryo had even managed to gather a fistful of material, pulling Massu’s pants tighter around his thigh. His breathing was deep and even, and the dark circles under his eyes were a silent testimony to how hard he was working.

Yamapi raised an eyebrow and Massu hurried to explain, “I got here early, and was just going to read my magazine, and Ryo arrived, and he dropped his bags, and then he just....” Massu waved his hands in the direction of his lap, unable to actually verbalise how the catastrophe unfolded.

Koyama leant over and patted him on the shoulder, while Tegoshi knelt down beside the couch. “He’s just tired, Massu. He probably did not even realise that it was you and not Shige. Shige will understand, surely....”

Tegoshi’s words sounded certain, but Massu looked up and caught the glance between Yamapi and Koyama. Sure, it sounded reasonable, but Shige was not going to buy it. Yamapi shook his head slowly. “Shige is.... he will.... Tego-nyan, Shige is going to go lose it if he sees this. Ever since Ryo confessed, Shige has been waiting for him to change his mind. He sees everyone as a potential threat, and .... Ryo is not helping by playing up the fan-service with most of Kanjani. It took Koyama and I two days to calm him down after he heard about TORN. It’s just... he is insecure and because of that he gets jealous. Jin and I have even stopped taking Ryo out drinking on our night’s off.”

Koyama nodded, then sighed quietly. “If we give him time, Shige will come to realise that Ryo does care about him. The only problem is that we have to be careful until then. I mean, Ryo’s even stopped pulling my hair during weeeek. If Shige was worried about that, Ryo-chan and me, something which happens on stage in front of thousands of fans...”

Massu waved his hands, drawing attention back to himself. “Can we finish worrying about Shige’s reaction later? Like after we have managed to get Ryo-chan out of my lap, and before Shige arrives? Please?”

Yamapi clapped Koyama on the shoulder. “Right! Just as well you have kept going to the gym, Kei-chan! I think the easiest way will be if Kei-chan and I both grab Massu under the shoulders and heave, while Massu you can help by lifting yourself up as well. Tegoshi, you are in charge of holding onto Ryo-chan, and making sure he does not wake up. Ok, ready? One, two..”

Massu squeaked, as Ryo shifted slightly. Everyone held their breath as Ryo let go of Massu’s pants, and rolled over, his arm draping over the edge of the couch.

“Hang on a minute!” Massu and Tegoshi shared a sceptical look. “Wouldn’t it be easier if you two held onto him, and then Tegoshi helped me slide out? Won’t Tegoshi just end up like I....” Massu tried reason, but was interrupted by Yamapi.

“Come on Massu, just think of it as an early rehearsal for Masuperman! Are you not our best gymnast? You can do this! Tegoshi, get ready to grab Ryo. One, two, three, GO!”

Yamapi grabbed Massu, Koyama followed suit, and on three Massu heaved himself upward. With the help of the other two, he flew up and over the back of the couch, stumbling fairly gracefully to his feet. Massu then promptly began dancing about on the spot as the blood rushed back into his legs and feet. Tegoshi meanwhile had lunged forward to prop Ryo’s head and shoulders up, and what Massu had feared came to pass. Ryo’s weight, and the angle he was trying to hold him up at combined and Tegoshi lost his balance, and ended up half under Ryo.

“A bit of help?” Tegoshi asked plaintively.

Koyama hurried to help him, carefully dragging him out from under Ryo. Everyone held their breath, as Ryo sighed, turned over, and then snuggled back down on the couch. Certain that they had averted disaster, the other four headed to the table, more than ready for some coffee and cake.

***

Five minutes later, Shige arrived. After a cheery good morning and wave at his fellow bandmates, he hurried over to his sleeping Ryo. By his count, he had plenty of time before they were needed in the studio. Carefully he squeezed onto the couch, and began to gently stroke Ryo’s hair.

The gentle action caused the rest of NEWS to smile at each other, and quietly mention how cute Ryo and Shige looked together. Koyama turned to Tegoshi and Massu to ask whether they thought NishiKato or RyoShige was a cuter namesquish. Yamapi stood up and was about to refill his cup of coffee, when Ryo groaned loudly and snuggled into Shige’s lap.

Smiling happily, Shige stroked Ryo’s cheek, then threaded his fingers through his hair. Before anyone could remark how this was an even cuter thing than what they had seen moments before, Ryo groaned again, and said quite distinctly, “MMMMMassu.”

Everyone froze. Shige looked blankly at Ryo, while everyone else turned towards Massu.

Massu shoved the rest of his cake into his mouth, and began to pray.

With no further contribution from Ryo, Shige resumed stroking his hair, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

“Shouldn’t we be thinking about getting over to the studio?” Koyama asked, but before anyone could reply, Ryo gave what could only be described as a wanton moan and said “Massu. Ahhhhh. Pants. Massu.”

Massu swallowed and looked like he was about to cry.

Shige, quite deliberately, stopped stroking Ryo’s hair and laid his hand on his shoulder. Without any other movement, he looked over at Massu and said “Is there something you want to tell me, Massu?”

Koyama, sensing the threat to member ai, jumped into the breach. “Now, now Shige, I am sure that Ryo didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Forgive me, Kei-chan, but *my* Ryo, who is sleeping with his head in *my* lap, just moaned another man’s name. Not to mention, he said pants in the same breath. Massu, why is Ryo calling out *your* name in his sleep?”

“Ummmm, I don’t know?” Watching the way Shige’s eyebrows drew together, Massu was sure that answer was not going to be acceptable.

“Maybe Ryo is dreaming of last week, when Massu wore these pants. Remember?” Tegoshi kept his tone light and breezy, pointing at Massu’s rather distinctive bright yellow brushed cotton pants with purple stars. “No one would ever forget these pants. And they look like they are really soft!”

“They are soft!” Massu yelped as Yamapi ran a hand down his thigh. “Like butter soft. Ooooo. Like a pillowcase.” Yamapi gave Shige his brightest and most innocent look. “Maybe Ryo-chan was just thinking about tha..”

“Mmm. Massu. Pants. Bed. Massu.” To further punctuate his rather shocking statement, the sleeping Ryo rubbed his cheek against Shige’s thigh.

Apparently forgetting that Ryo was still asleep in his lap, Shige jumped to his feet and headed towards Massu, fists clenched and eyes burning with fury. Koyama and Yamapi stepped in front of Massu, who was loudly proclaiming his innocence. Seeing that Shige had no intention of slowing down, Yamapi and Koyama each grabbed an arm and hung on.

Tegoshi was calling out Shige’s name, but was being roundly ignored by everyone. Finally, he yelled, “Kato-san” and everyone turned to look at him. With a huff, he said “Finally!” and then pointed towards the couch.

Where a glowering Nishikido Ryo was sitting.

“Good morning.”

Ryo stood up slowly, and stretched languidly. Shige after his first glance back at Ryo had turned back towards Massu, whose gaze he was belligerently holding.

“Shige.” Ryo’s tone was smooth and quiet, but Shige did not respond. In fact Shige possibly stared even harder at Massu, but he did not respond to Ryo.

“Shigeaki.” Everyone in NEWS not named Shigeaki looked at Ryo in surprise. Never had they heard quite that tone of command from Ryo. Shige finally looked back at him.

“Please come here, Shigeaki.”

Shige went; Ryo reached out a hand and pulled him down to sit beside him. Leaning over he brushed a soft kiss onto Shige’s cheek, then punched him hard in the shoulder. “Stay there, we need to talk.” Shige opened his mouth, ready to say something, only to find Ryo’s finger pressing against his lips. “Later, Shigeaki, later.”

Ryo sighed and then looked over at their friends and fellow bandmates. “Seriously you guys are as quiet as a pack of hyenas chased by a herd of elephants. No one could be expected to sleep through the noise you create.”

Massu, Tegoshi, Yamapi and Koyama stared at him.

Ryo sighed, and rubbed his eyes. “Yes, I was awake. Yes, I knew it was Massu sitting there. Yes, I am very tired, I was out late filming last night, and the shinkansen got in very early this morning, and I just wanted to have a nap. So I did. Massu, your pants are very comfortable to sleep on, and any time you wear them you are going to run the risk of me napping in your lap.” He paused. “Or possibly you run the risk of Yamapi napping in your lap.” Yamapi froze, his fingers perilously close to stroking Massu’s pants... again.

“I should say thank you for trying not to wake me, but you guys are so hopeless you still did. I think my favourite part was your master plan to help Massu out by dragging him over the back of the couch. You are lucky that he is so bendy, otherwise you could have broken him. Then where would we be?”

“You should have told us that you were awake. We were worried about you,” said Koyama.

Ryo snorted. “I was planning on telling you after Massu’s acrobatics.” He sighed, then stood up. “Until this morning I did not realise my relationship with Shige was causing everyone problems. Massu, I am sorry that I put you in the middle, but I needed to know what was going on. I needed to be sure. I apologise.” He bowed deeply before them.

Yamapi stepped forward and pulled him upright. “Don’t be an idiot Ryo-chan. Your relationship with Shige is not a problem for any of us.”

Koyama nodded in agreement. “Shige and Ryo belong together. We are happy for you. I am just worried that...” He trailed off, and looked at Shige.

Shige silently stood beside Ryo and bowed his head. “I am sorry Massu. I know that you would not do anything like that. I know that you would not touch Ryo.”

“Careful, lawyer boy. Lots of people would touch me.”

“Shut up, Ryo. Massu I am sorry, I should not have doubted you.”

Massu walked towards Shige, grinned at him, and then ruffled his hair. “I know. You can trust Ryo. You need to trust yourself as well.”

Yamapi’s phone rang, breaking the moment. Checking the caller ID, he groaned. “Looks like we are late for rehearsal. Come on everyone, let’s get going!”

“Can you give us ten minutes? Run through Ai Ai Gasa and Ginza Rhapsody?” Ryo asked quietly, his eyes fixed on Shige, who was staring at the floor.

“Sure.” Yamapi nodded, herding everyone else out of the room. “Make it down there as soon as you can.”

Left alone, Ryo stared at Shige, willing him to look up. Shige stubbornly stared at the floor, but Ryo could tell he was waiting, for a fierce blush was building up on his cheeks.

Finally, Ryo sat back down on the couch, pulling Shige with him.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

Shige winced. “I wasn’t thinking, I was just.... I was stupid ok?”

Ryo said nothing, just fixing him with a steady, unflinching gaze.

“I just... I overreacted. It won’t happen again.”

Ryo remained silent.

“I just .... I thought that he had touched you, and I couldn’t stand it, and I snapped.”

“You didn’t snap.” Ryo’s voice was heavy. “You were going to physically attack one of our friends, one of our bandmates, someone we have known and trusted for years. You threatened Massu. And for what, Shige? For a few words? Words that could have meant anything! Words that you did not bother to ask me about?”

“I thought of him touching you, and .....”

“You snapped?”

“Yes!”

“You were jealous!”

“No, I wasn’t, I just...”

Ryo sighed. He needed to know how Shige would react to the truth. “Shige, I did touch Massu.”

Shige stiffened, and Ryo watched his hands clench and begin to shake.

“I lay down beside him, settled into his lap, rubbed my cheek against his thigh. It felt nice. Warm, safe, good. I was tired, and I went to sleep, knowing that I could trust him to wake me up in time for rehearsal.”

Ryo paused briefly, watching Shige’s reaction, and then continued, “I fell asleep in Massu’s lap. Even knowing what your reaction would be, he let me do it.” Ryo noted the faint glimmer of tears in Shige’s eyes as he finished with, “Massu saw that I was tired, and made sure that I could rest. He looked after me.”

Shige nodded, and looked down, avoiding Ryo’s eyes. “I should have been here for you. Massu should not have had to look after....”

“Idiot!” Ryo’s temper finally exploded, although he fought hard to keep hold of it. “Way to miss the point! Regardless of whether you were here or not, the point is....we all look after each other. The way we always have done. What do you think I would have done if I arrived to find you asleep in Tegoshi’s lap?”

Shige glanced at him. “Be amazed that I managed to get Tegoshi to stay still for long enough?”

A small smile curled Ryo’s lips. “Guess again, genius.”

Shige tried a small smile in exchange. “You would have stormed over to the couch, demanded that Tegoshi move and then changed places with him.”

“Probably. That’s the point though, Shige. I would have demanded it, Tegoshi would have moved, and it would be over. It would not have meant anything more.”

“I know.”

Ryo shook his head. “No, Shige, I don’t think you do know. Your reaction this morning, and the way the others talked about how you would react... how long has this been going on?”

Shige could not answer him.

“Idiot.”

Shige nodded.

“You really are an idiot.”

Shige nodded again.

“I am amazed that someone who is smart enough to be studying law at Aoyama, *and* dating me at the same time, could be such an idiot.”

Shige bit his lip, and finally looked up to meet Ryo’s gaze. “Ryo, I am sorry. I am an idiot.”

Ryo held his gaze, reached over to touch his cheek, and then said, “Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?”

Shige shook his head.

“If that is all it is going to take, then maybe we should save time and break up right now.”

Shige went pale. “Please don’t say that Ryo!”

“Why not? It’s the truth. This is not going to work if our band mates are worried about sharing space with me. If they are scared of you reacting badly. If you are going to take any scrap of fanservice as a threat. Shige, you know that Kanjani is a big part of my life. I am going to spend a lot of time with them. Hell, I have even been climbing all over Ohkura on a regular basis. That will not stop. I will spend time away from you, and it will be with other people.”

Shige nodded. “I need to.... not be jealous.”

Ryo nodded.

“I need to...trust you. Not take fanservice personally. Remember that it is a game.”

Ryo nodded again, then leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Shige’s mouth.

“You need to remember that I chose you. That I choose you. That I will in the future choose you. We may not be able to walk out on stage holding hands, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to do so.”

Ryo caught the tear that slipped down Shige’s cheek. “Ryo, I promise that I will not.....”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Shige. Try. Promise to try?”

Shige nodded.

Ryo gave him a stern look. “Good. My Shigeaki.”

He stood up, pulling Shige to his feet. “We need to get down to rehearsal. Before we do though...” Ryo broke off, and pulled Shige into a fierce hug. Shige held onto him tightly.

Ryo tilted his head back, so he could whisper in Shige’s ear, “Just so you know. This morning you were hot. Really hot. If you could remember that for tonight? It would be hot.”

Shige stifled a sob, and Ryo hugged him tighter. “And that whole having the rest of News terrified of your reaction thing? Also hot. Worthy of me, at my finest. Keeping your bandmates in line through sheer terror of your temper, definitely worthy of me.”

Shige’s reply was muffled, but there none the less. “I learnt from the best.”

Ryo stepped back and flicked him on the forehead. “You certainly did.” He turned and walked towards the door. “Now move your ass, we need to get to rehearsal. Some of us need as much dance practice as they can get.” Ryo held out his hand. “Coming?”

Shige took a deep breath, and walked forward to grasp the offered hand. “Please. Wait until you see my solo. I am a rock god.”

Ryo snorted. “Right. With a tambourine.”

“Don’t knock it until you see it.”

“Yeah yeah.” Ryo paused, ready to close the door behind them. “One last thing, Shige. No sleeping in Tegoshi’s lap if he is only wearing a bathrobe. Ever.”


End file.
